


Journey around the Ereri universe in 8 days

by Sunset_Butterflies



Series: Ereri one shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor AU, Actor Eren Yeager, Actor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bonding, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Eren Yeager, Detention, Ereri Week Summer 2017, High School Student Eren Yeager, High School Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Horseback Riding, Idol AU, Kimi no Na wa AU, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Levi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Past Lives, Smut, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, aplha eren yeager, dentist!Eren, ereri, hints of canon, horse rider!Eren, horse rider!Levi, kind of, mafia Eren Yeager, medical AU, not really - Freeform, tea shop owner!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Butterflies/pseuds/Sunset_Butterflies
Summary: Day 1 - Medical AULevi doesn't like going to the dentist. That is, until he meets a certain dentist with eyes in the color of the ocean.Day 2 - Teacher/Student AUEren failed his final exam because he couldn't focus properly. What was the distraction and how will his teacher react when he finds out?Day 3 - Idol/Band AUEren's biggest inspiration in dressage is Levi Ackerman. But what will happen after Levi's horse goes into retirement?Day 4 - Kimi no Na wa AUWhat would happen if a college student Eren Jaeger and a dog shelter employee Levi Ackerman switched bodies? Well, it would be a disaster, apparently.Day 5 - Actor AUIt's Eren's last day on the set of Attack on Titan.Day 6 - ABO/Omegaverse AUCaptain Levi is in heat and Eren, an aplha, is returning from his night patrol.Day 7 - MafiaWhen Eren, a boss of the Jaeger family, meets a certain someone on his way home, it turns his whole life around.Day 8 - Bonus DayEren and Levi meet in detention.





	1. Day 1 - Medical AU

**Author's Note:**

> why did i decide to join this madness  
> anyway i'm a day behind, i wrote this at like 2 am and my english is not perfect, so i'm sorry if it'll kill all your brain cells

Levi sighed, sitting in the waiting room and looking at various posters of people with shiny smiles. He hated going to the dentist more than anything. Okay, public bathrooms were worse. But except that, there was nothing in the world that he would hate as much as going to the dentist every six months. He always took excellent care of his teeth, obviously, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared everytime he lied down on the chair of torture. He knew his fear was irrational, but there was basically nothing he could do about it, other than somehow make it trough the whole visit without shitting himself.

"Mr. Ackerman?" Petra, the nurse with ginger hair, who wasn't a bit taller than Levi, came out of the office to invite him in. Levi nodded and got up from his chair, following her into the examination room. He then looked over to Petra, awaiting more instructions. "Please sit down, Dr. Jaeger will be with you in a moment." With that, she left the room and Levi was left all alone. He did as Petra said, and sat down on the chair, refusing to take a look at the variety of tools the dentist will be using on him. Instead, he tried to focus on slowing his heartbeat down by taking deep, long breaths. It didn't help.

Soon, the door opened again and a tall, tanned, brown-haired dentist entered the room. Levi had to mentally pinch himself, because, holy shit, he did not expect that. "Hello, Mr. Ackerman! I'm Dr. Jaeger and I'll be treating you today!" The dentist, Dr. Jeager said, smiling brightly at Levi. Levi tried his best to contain himself, since he never saw a dentist this hot in his entire life. Only after a few seconds did he realize that Dr. Jaeger actually said something that demands an answer, and it would be embarassing not to say anything.

"Um... hello. It's Levi by the way. I don't like people calling me by my last name." He answered, trying so hard not to stutter. Dr. Jaeger looked at him, still smiling as if he was producing sunshine just by doing so. "Hmmm, Levi. I like the sound of it. Well, Levi, you can call me whatever you're comfortable with, I'm Eren." Levi had to admit, that Eren had a pretty name too. He never heard this name before, but he immediately knew that he loves it. It was one of the, if not the most beautiful, names that he ever heard of.

"So, Levi," Eren started, and suddenly Levi was all nervous and tense again. He was so captivated by his new dentist, that he actually forgot what was ahead of him. He tried to calm himself down, but to no avail. "Have you been experiencing any problems lately?" Eren started casually, while pulling out a pair of gloves. "No," Levi responded, trying to keep his voice from shaking. However he wasn't very subtle, because Eren immediately picked up all the hints from him. Eren sat down on his chair next to Levi, looking at him with a sincere smile. "Are you nervous, Levi?" He asked calmly, while still maintaining his warm expression.

Normally Levi would be in denial at this stage of the appointment, but there was something about Eren that made him want to tell the truth. "Yes, a little bit. I don't really know why though, I've never had any bad experiences or anything, it's just... there. It's kind of always been there." Eren sat there, studying Levi's every move as he spoke, nodding empathetically. "Well, it's not unusual. A bad dentist can cause you a lot of pain, so your concern is understandable, especially if you switch dentists often." He spoke, slowly and calmly, constantly trying to calm Levi down and make him feel as comfortable as possible. "But don't worry, I won't do anything that will hurt, I'm just going to check your teeth. If you need a break or anything, just raise your hand, okay?"

With these words, Levi calmed down a bit. Eren wasn't there to hurt him after all, he was there to help him. He didn't know why, but he felt that Eren will take good care of him. So when Eren leaned over and prompted him to open his mouth, he didn't resist. The moment Eren touched one of his left bottom molars, Levi flinched with pain. The instruments were immediately removed from his mouth. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Eren apologized, putting the tools aside and taking his gloves off. After noticing that Levi is tense again, he quicky took his hand and started calming him down. "Shhh, Levi, it's fine now, I won't hurt you anymore, I promise. I didn't mean to do that, I'm so sorry."

Finally, Levi found peace in Eren's eyes, that were full of compassion and kindness. Levi imagined what it'd be like to drown in them. Eren had a really unique eye color, emerald green that somehow reminded him of the ocean. But before he could fall into spiral of thoughts, Eren started talking, which brought Levi back to reality. "Levi, are you ok?" Eren asked, sounding a little unsure. Suddenly, Levi remembered what happened. "Yeah, I'm sorry for worrying you. I'm fine, I guess I overreacted." Eren started playing with Levi's hand, then asked once again: "So you're ok now? Do you need a break? Anything?" Levi shook his head. "I'm fine now. We can continue."

Eren didn't look convinced, but tiny hints of smile appeared on his face nevertheless. He prepared his tools while Levi forced himself to relax. Soon, Eren sat next to him again, sending a calming look in his direction. "You ready?" Levi replied with a nod and opened his mouth.

"You have a cavity here," Eren announced. Another wave of panic flew trough Levi, but before he could start to overthink things again, Eren was quick to add: "We're going to fill it today, but don't worry, I'm going to numb you, you won't feel a thing. Are you okay with that?" He nodded before he could even think it trough properly, but in the end it was probably better not to think about it too much.

"Okay, that's it! You have one small cavity, but other than that, your teeth are in great shape! Good job!" Eren proclaimed joyfully after checking the rest of Levi's teeth. He wrote something down into Levi's file and then opened one of the drawers to take out more things needed for the procedure. Levi decided that it's best not to think about anything right now and focused solely on his breathing. He closed his eyes and keeped them closed until he felt a light tap on his shoulders. Eren was wearing his mask again, which to Levi's dissapointment covered his freckled cheeks. So instead, Levi chose to gaze into Eren's eyes once again. Before he could realize it, his mouth was open, and Eren got into work. "A little pinch." Eren informed him as he lifted a scary-looking syringe. Levi was momentarily overwhelmed with panic, but Eren interlocking his fingers with Levi's surprised him so much that he actually forgot about the sharp tool already injecting the anesthetic into its place.

Moments later the syringe was removed from his mouth and Eren began preparing the filling material. "You won't feel any more pain today, I promise." Eren laughed, when he saw Levi's expression. Levi wasn't used to having one half of his face numb, so seeing him pinching his cheek and checking for any signs of pain really looked hillarious.

Eren's movements were purposefully slow and calm when he reached over to grab the drill. Levi visibly tensed at the sight of it, which prompted Eren to grab his hand again, making small movements with his thumb over Levi's palm. "It'll be over sooner than you'll say 'I love you'." And it really was.

Ten minutes later, everything was done. "Good job, Levi! It didn't hurt at all, did it?" Eren asked, looking at him with amusement. "No, it didn't," Levi agreed. What the hell was he so scared about? "Remember not to eat anything for an hour, and it you have any problem, make sure to give me a call." Eren said, giving Levi a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "It's my personal number. I'm expecting you to send me your tea shop's address soon," he added with a wink. "Well, see you, hopefully sooner than in six months, and don't forget to floss!"


	2. Day 2 - Teacher/Student AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter that was written at 2 am, god help me  
> it's from first person eren's pov  
> also actually less of a teacher/student au but more of a reincarnation au instead

The bell rang and everyone went quiet as Mr. Ackerman entered the classroom. He was holding a stack of neatly folded and marked final exams from Math in his left hand. Although there were only a few girls in the class who were smaller than him, he still managed to look intimidating, standing in front of us.  
"Sit down," he said. There was no anger in his words, yet we still expected a shitstorm once he'll start announcing the grades.

"So, about your final exams," he started, putting his glasses on. "There were a few people, who impressed me," he shot a glance at Marco and Krista, "but there were some, who could've done better." While finishing the sentence, he looked directly at me.  _Fuck_.  
After he began announcing grades, I looked out of the window. It already felt like summer, yet we were still trapped in school for the most part of our day. Then again, it'll be worse when we actually start work, but at least there won't be any tests, well unless you become a teacher.

"And finally, Jaeger..." I held my breath in, praying to all kinds of gods, even though I'm an atheist. "See me after class, Eren." That resulted in some annoying comments from my classmates.   
Mr. Ackerman continued the period by explaining more algebra crap I didn't give a shit about. I had to meet him after class anyway,  _and I_ _definitely wasn't looking forward to that,_ so instead of listening to him I chose to doodle in my notebook. For the past few months I have been dreaming about a world full of man-eating titans and soldiers who fought them. I was there too, I had the power to transform into one of the titans.  
There was even someone who reminded me of Mr. Ackerman. They not only shared the same name, Levi Ackerman, but also their appearance and personality.   
In that world, Levi was considered  _Humanity's strongest soldier_. I, on the other hand, was called  _Humanity's last hope._  
I never thought much of these dreams, but I was always excited to see how would the story progress. However recently, I've had problems dreaming. If I ever remember something from the dream, it's usually a memory of dead bodies all around me. I don't know if I'm fatally wounded as well, but the most concerning thing is that Mr. Ackerman isn't in my dreams anymore. I don't know if Captain Levi died, or just dissapeared, but I don't feel safe in my dreams when he's not around.

Just when I started drawing the Wings of Freedom, the symbol of Survey Corps, a military branch Captain Levi belonged to, the bell rang, announcing the end of the class.   
Everyone got up, wanting to get their ass out of school as fast as possible, only I stayed in my chair, as well as Mr. Ackerman. He waited until everyone left the room, before he started speaking.

"Eren, I'm sure that you already know your exam results, now that we're here." He spoke clearly, his words engraving into my mind. "Yeah, I can only guess," I answered, my palms starting to sweat nervously. "Eren, nobody ever did this bad on this test. Do you have any kind of explaination that would justify the result?" I stopped for a moment, before deciding to tell him about the dreams.  
"I've been having dreams. For the past month or so. That we're living in a world full of man-eating giants, and that I can transform into one of the giants and fight them. And you were there too, or at least a person that was very similiar to you, he was the best soldier of humanity. Humanity's strongest." I stopped for a moment, noticing a small spark in Mr. Ackerman's eyes. However it was gone a fast as it appeared, so I decided to continue. "And well, I just can't get it out of my head, I have so many questions no one knows the answers to, and I just couldn't focus during the exam. I know that it's a rather stupid reason, but I'm telling the truth." 

I finished my speech, waiting for Mr. Ackerman's response that never came. He just sat there, looking at me like I'm a complete idiot. Only after a few moments I noticed that he was tearing up.  
"So... Did you remember?" He finally said, his lips curving into a faint smile. I didn't get what he was talking about at first, but suddenly all the memories started coming back.   
How I'd wake up early only to make him pancakes and the black tea that he loved so much, how we'd spend two hours putting each other's 3DMG straps on instead of just doing it by ourselves, how we'd cuddle all night before our another expedition. Everything finally made sense. Those weren't dreams, those were memories from my past life. Then... Does that mean that... We died in a battle? Does that mean that we lost again?   
My teary-eyed expression probably gave me out, because Levi pulled me into a hug and whispered: "I know what you're thinking about right now. Don't."

I don't know how long we stood there, but when we finally pulled away, Levi was the one to break the silence.

"Well, I'm so glad that you remembered. But we have to do something about your final grade. I have a suggestion for you. I'll be your personal tutor for two weeks and then I'll let you retake your test. It's an exception though, so don't get used to it. And if you'll get B- or better, we can... repeat some of the things we did in our past lives sometime. What do you say? Deal?" Eren grinned, accepting the bet. "Deal."

Two weeks later, Levi was sitting in his office, correcting Eren's answers. Just when he was about to give him his final mark, he noticed a small doodle on the bottom of the paper. There was a text written next to it. 

_The Wings of Freedom can't exist without one another. Strenght can't exist without hope and hope can't exist without strenght, just like I can't exist without you. I have loved you in my past life, I love you now and I will love you in all the lives I have yet to live. I love you._

Levi smiled as he wrote a big red B+ on the top of Eren's exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have a power outage starting in 4 hours and it's gonna last for 12 hours gaaah (it's 4 am btw)  
> so I'll see when I'll update with the third prompt, but I'll try to make it as soon as possible  
> see ya for now~


	3. Day 3 - Idol/Band AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well geez this took wayy longer than I thought it would  
> anyway this is what happens when you ask an equestrian to write an idol au lmao  
> and it's 3 am again how did it happen

"Eren, it's Levi's turn next!" Armin shouted. Eren dropped the plate he was washing back into the sink and ran into the living room as fast as possible, it was a miracle he didn't kill himself in the process. He flopped down on the couch next to his best friend, and his attention shifted to the television as his dressage idol, Levi Ackerman, entered the arena.

Levi was riding Moonlit, his long-time partner for international levels of competetions. It was recently announced that this is Moon's last freestyle before he goes into retirement, so seeing them perform together one last time felt a little nostalgic.

Transition into halt and Levi's salute signalled the start of the music. The test was full of half-passes, flying changes, extended and collected gaits, everything you'd expect from a proffesional. However Levi and Moon were always unpredictable, executing a difficult movement at times you wouldn't expect it. During a canter pirouette, Levi let go of the reins with his left thand, which earned him a wave of applause. "They are flawless," Eren thought, "something I and Dream will never be."

After finishing their round, the pair surprised everyone with one more extended canter around the arena. Fans were clapping and cheering as Levi let go of the reins completely, only to halt seconds later using nothing but his weight and leg aids. He dismounted and helped Moonlit into a bow, waved to the audience one last time and left the arena.

Eren sat there speechless, not able to find the words for what he just saw. Armin nudged him with his elbow. "So, did it meet your expectations?" Eren looked at him, nodding.

Moments later, the results were announced. Levi and Moon had 93.54%, which sadly wasn't enough for a first place. Still, they placed second and during the lap of honour, Levi even took his helmet off, lifting it above his head.

After the lap of honour, some reporters managed to get an interview with him.

"So, Levi, what do you plan to do now?" One of the reporters asked. Levi clearly wasn't suprised by the question, because he answered almost immediately. "Well, I'm going to move to a different barn that will give me the opportunity to take Moon out for hacks and so on, but I will also work with my young horse Destined To Shine, and maybe I'll eventually get back here one day. But who knows. Either way, there's no way I would sell Moon. He got me all the way up here and I feel like I need to repay it to him now. It's been such a pleasure to compete this horse and I know that there will not be another like him."

"He's so amazing," Eren sighed. But before he could say something else, Armin interrupted him. "Eren has a cruuush!" Eren could physically feel the redness of his cheeks, but he decided to deny it nonetheless. "No, I do not! I just like how he treats his horse, okay?" Armin looked amused, and what was worse, he didn't look convinced. "Then why are you blushing?" He laughed. "Armin!"

The next morning, Eren had a dressage lesson scheduled with his coach at 9 am. But when he got to the barn by 7:30, there was a huge trailer parked in front of the stables. It was empty, but still, it looked really expensive. He didn't think much of it though and went to take Dream out of his paddock. Dream was a chestnut, 7 year-old Dutch warmblood. He wasn't gelded and Eren didn't even plan on doing so. He was amazing just the way he was, and Eren wouldn't change a thing about him.

After he got Dream and himself ready for their ride, he got a text from his coach, saying that she can't make it. Eren sighed, but because he was already prepared, he decided that he will ride anyway.

After warming up with some walking and trotting on long reins, Eren worked on getting Dream on the bit in trot and canter, as well as extending and collecting in all gaits. Dream was quite tense during the whole lesson, and even though Eren managed to relax him a bit towards the end of their ride, it still wasn't as good as he wanted it to be.

He was cooling Dream down, when he heard a familiar voice. "Your half-halts suck." Eren turned his head around to see who is the person talking to him, and in the next moment he was glad he was sitting on a horse, because he was pretty sure that otherwise his ass would've kissed the ground by now. There was no one else than Levi Ackerman standing by the arena's fence, his grey eyes planted on Eren.

"I-I'm... W-what?!" Eren was way too confused. What the actual fuck is Levi doing here of all places? "Your half-halts suck," Levi repeated in annoyed tone. "You wonder why your horse is so stiff, but you never realize that the problem is in your hands, not legs. Learn how to do half-halts properly and only then you can start working on connection." With that, he turned around and started walking back to the barn.

Eren was definitely caught off guard by this. Why the hell would Levi help him? He quickly dismounted and left the arena, he just needed to talk to him.

"Mr. Ackerman! Wait!" Levi didn't turn around, but Eren's calling made him stop. When Eren finally caught up to him, he shot a sharp look in his direction. "It's Levi, you don't have to be formal with me. You are?"  Levi asked, wanting to at least know the boy's name. "Um... Eren Jaeger." Eren answered slowly.

"Why did you help me?" Eren continued, demanding an answer. Levi sighed, "I didn't help you, I helped your horse. Your bad half-halts are confusing the fuck out of him." He had to stop himself there. He also did primitive mistakes when he started out, so there's no reason to be rude to Eren. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"What's his name?" He said as he petted the horse on his head. "Midnight Daydreamer, Dream for short." Levi had to smile a little, that name was stupidly cute. "Dream, huh? Nice to meet you, Dream."

After that, he turned back to Eren. "How long have you two been partners?" Eren thought about it for a moment before answering. "A little over two months, I think. He's an amazing horse and I'm excited to see what the future has in store for us."

Levi smiled again. Eren and Dream reminded him of when he and Moon started competing, it's truly incredible how far they've come. He didn't know why, but this stupid kid made him smile twice in one day, something that no one ever accomplished.

He thought about it for a while, but then he said: "Look, Eren.  I know it's sudden, but I have a suggestion for you. I will train you and your horse from now on, and in return, you'll help me with my horses. That means cleaning their stalls, brushing them, tacking them up and occasionally riding them as well. Oh, and I want you to show me some good trails around here. What do you say?"

Eren's eyes lit up with excitement the moment Levi finished the sentence. "Really?! You would do that for me?" "Yeah. Would you mind riding Moon today? I want to take him and Destie out for a hack, but I think I'd get lost pretty soon, not to mention I want to get to know you better." Eren was pretty sure this is his early Christmas gift. "Moon? Really? I can't say no to that!"   
  


(x)

 

After a month, Levi couldn't imagine a day without Eren. He loved Eren's funny stories, horse-related or not. He loved the way he laughed and the way he blushed when Levi complimented him during lessons. God, Levi loved him.

It was a week of Eren's first competetion with Dream, but Levi insisted that they take this week off, because they've worked hard enough and deserve to rest.

Instead, he chose to take Eren to his favourite park. It was nearly 9 pm, the first stars started appearing on the sky, the lamps were already shining and there was no one else in the park, just Eren and him.

"Eren, thanks for all your help this past month. I would've been conpletely lost without you. But you helped me so much and I don't think I will ever be able to repay ot to you. I just want you to know that... I love you. The past month has been the best time of my life and I hope that I will get much more time like this with you."

Levi could feel his cheeks burning, but when he looked at Eren, he felt relieved, because Eren looked exactly the same.

"I don't think I deserve you. You've helped me so much, and all I do for you in return is ride your amazing horses, which to be fair isn't really work, it's a pleasure."

Levi smiled at Eren, it has become a habit that is now too hard to break. "God Eren, you're too good for me. You learned me how to smile, laugh and love. What else could I want from you?" With that, he leaned in for a kiss. Before they could notice it, their hands were behind each other's back, pulling each other closer.

Eventually, they had to pull away to regain their breath. They spent a good amount of time silently looking into each other's eyes before Levi broke the silence. "That's my good luck charm for you."   
  


(x)

 

"Levi! Levi! Look what I got!" Eren exclaimed with happiness, pointing at the blue ribbon pinned to his saddle pad. "Hmm, pretty. You know what else is pretty?" Levi teased. "I dunno. You, perhaps?" Eren laughed and leaned down to meet Levi's lips.

"Well, now I have to qualify for Grand Prix by next year and I'll be satified with myself." Eren announced, while they sat in the car on their way home. "You do realize you'll be up against me right?" Levi smirked. "Who says  _you'll_  get qualified?" They both laughed, because they finally found a love much greater than the love for winning blue ribbons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> By the way, I'll start looking for some beta readers for another ereri fic soon, but if you'd be interested, please pm me on tumblr, it would help me a lot! xx
> 
> shingeki-no-king-jj.tumblr.com


	4. Day 4 - Kimi no Na wa AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 4 am again jesus christ save me  
> also watched Kimi no Na wa for the first time ever before writing this so I'm still an emotional mess and this completely doesn't do the movie justice but oh well

Levi was woken up by a girlish voice. "Eren, wake up! Breakfeast is ready and I don't want to be late again! Hm? Eren? He glanced up at the ceiling, only to realize that this wasn't the ceiling of his apartment. He sat up and looked around the room. It was a typical room of a college student, probably a part of an apartment. Still, what the fuck was Levi doing here? And who is this Eren the girl was talking about?

Just when he was about to stand up, he noticed that his skin was darker than usual. But more importantly, there was a certain unpleasant situation forming in his pants. Who the fuck is he, a horny teenager? He stood up, noticing that he was taller. Is this a dream? He had a bad feeling about this.

He somehow managed to get into the bathroom. He was headed to the toilet, but when he passed the sink with a mirror, he nearly had a heart attack. A boy with dark brown hair and emerald-green eyes was staring at him. Somehow, the green eyes looked awfully familiar to him. "What the fuck?" He muttered, trying to wave with his left hand in front of the mirror. When the brunette did the same exact thing, Levi knew he had a problem. "Who the fuck is this and how did I get inside his body?" He asked himself.

Half an hour later, Levi finds himself sitting on a train to school. He found the school's name on one of Eren's notebooks, thankfully. Eren is the boy Levi is pretending to be today, he has a sister Mikasa. He is a 20 year old college student with an interest in literature. He wants to be a writer after finishing college. Even though this was all probably just a dream, Levi decided that he will attend school for Eren today. What else was he supposed to do? He really hoped that, if by any chance him and Eren really switched bodies, Eren will try to do his best for him as well.

(x)

Eren was woken up by the sound of an alarm clock. He didn't remember setting an alarm, it's usually Mikasa who wakes him up. He pressed the snooze button and closed his eyes again. Few minutes later, he was woken up by a dog licking his face. Since when do they have a dog?

Eren bolted up, only now noticing that this isn't his room. He looked around to see if anything would give away where he is, but it was only a plain-looking bedroom. He looked back to the dog. It was a friendly golden retriever, who was probably waiting for his breakfast. Eren petted him on his head, before getting up and leaving the bedroom to find out where the hell he is.

When he found the bathroom, and then found out that he is in a body of another man, his reaction was... Well, what would you expect from a teenager. He had to admit, that whoever this man is, he certainly has a thing or two to be proud of.

After brushing his teeth, he decided to try to find out more about the body's owner, so he went back to the bedroom for a phone. The man's name was Levi Ackerman, and according to his emails and recent photos, Eren could only guess that he works at a local dog shelter. He probably lived alone, Eren thought, because he would probably already run into someone otherwise.

Eren thought about it for a while, but eventually he decided that he will do what would Levi normally do. He got dressed for work and went to kitchen to make breakfast. He noticed that everything is perfectly clean, so he tried his best not to make any mess. He did not know when did Levi's shift start, but at least he knew where he works, since he found it in one of the emails.

(x)

Levi just failed Eren's math test. Fuck. He already forgot how much he hated school, but experiencing this reminded him of his own school days again. What's worse, Eren had creative writing that day, and Levi had no fucking clue how to handle that, so he decided to just drop out of school for today. He will leave Eren an apology later.

(x)

Eren forgot one important thing: he is't good with handling dogs. So after one dog started barking at him while combing his fur, Eren lied that he isn't feeling well and left the work early. He has to spologize to Levi.

(x)

The next morning, they both woke up in their own bodies. At first they both thought that it was just a dream, but after reading their apology letters from each other and hearing how weird they've acted yesterday they knew that it was real.

Few days later, it happened again. This time, they both dropped their school and work, not wanting to ruin each other's life.

But after they returned back into their bodies, they found out that they can't keep doing it like this, so they wrote down a list of rules for each other, in case it happens again.  
Levi had to study for Eren's tests and Eren had to learn how to take care of dogs.   
They also agreed that they're going to write down what they did while they were switched, so the other wouldn't miss something important.   
They eventually got used to it. It was an unusual way to live their lives, but at least they knew they finally weren't alone.

One day, the switching stopped. There was no message in the diary left for Levi. Why, he asked, why now?

He tried to live his life without Eren, but no matter how hard he tried, he would still end up thinking about him. So he sat on a train and got to a station he hazily remembered from when they switched.

He continued, until he stood before Eren's apartment. He took a deep breath before knocking. Sadly, it was Mikasa, who answered him.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly. "Is Eren here?" She looked at him with a sad expression. "You don't know?" Levi's heart nearly stopped. What is he supposed to know? "Eren... had an accident two months ago. He is still in comma... And... Doctors don't think he will ever wake up again." She said with tears forming in her eyes. "Shit, I'm sorry," Levi apologized, pulling her into a hug.

"Who even are you?" She asked after she pulled away. "I'm... Uh... A friend... Well, it's complicated," Levi confessed. "Hmm, I see. If you want to visit him, he's in Trost Hospital." "Thank you," Levi responded, before adding: "Please take care."

(x)

He sat next to Eren's bed, watching Eren's chest rise up and down. "Why, Eren? This all... This started two months ago for me, right? Then why were you okay when I switched with you?" He took his hand, noticing how pale it was compared to when they switched.

He didn't know how long he sat there, before he eventually fell asleep.

_"Levi!" Levi looked up from his book, to meet a pair of emerald-green eyes. "It's me!" The boy said, showing Levi a red ribbon tied around his wrist. "I'm sorry, who are you?" Levi asked, clearly clueless. "Oh," the boy said, as if he remembered something. "Here, you'll give it back to me one day," he untied the ribbon and gave it to Levi. "See you soon," he smiled, and then he left._

"I hate to wake you up, but visiting hours are nearly over," he was woken up by a nurse. "Sure, just a moment," Levi pleaded. The nurse nodded and left the room.

Levi pulled a red ribbon out of his pocket. "If I'll ever see this ribbon, I'll know it's you." He smiled, tying it to Eren's wrist.   
"I love you," he said, and kissed Eren's forehead.

(x)

A year passed. Levi was sitting on a train, going home from work. The door opened and Levi was about to get off the train, when he felt a piece of silk wrap around his wrist. He turned around, only to face the emerald-green eyes he fell in love two years and two months ago.

"Did you forget something?" Eren said, smiling, his beautiful eyes filled with tears.  
"I think so, yeah." Levi smiled, catching the ribbon and wrapping it around his wrist until he got to the part that was tied to Eren's hand. "I forgot how much I loved you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it didn't do the movie justice, but I hope you liked it anyway! ^^  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Day 5 - Actor AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry i'm a day late but my friend is leaving on holiday tommorow morning so we wanted to spend the whole day at the barn together  
> i'll try to write as much as possible tommorow to catch up!  
> and thank you so much for all of your kind comments, i love you all so much! <3

"Aaaand cut! Well done, everyone, let's wrap it up for today!" Director Smith announced, receiving a few relieved sighs as a response.

Eren was lying on the ground, his make up and various props making him look severly injured. He already knew that this was where his character would die, but acting these scenes still made him kind of emotional. He started filming the first season of Attack on Titan more than seven years ago, when he was still a teenager. It had a huge impact on his life, so it will be hard to leave, especially when he leaves before the rest of the main cast. Still, the thought that he will meet everyone again on the press tour made it all just a little bit easier for him.

"Hey, do you need help?" Levi asked, offering Eren a hand. Levi Ackerman, who was playing Captain Levi, was Eren's long-time idol before they first met, acting with him was a dream come true. Him and Eren became good friends on and off the set, despite the initial awkwardness between them.

"Yeah, thanks," Eren smiled, accepting Levi's help. "So, tommorow's the day, huh?" Levi noted. Right. Tommorow's the day of Eren and Captain Levi's last conversation. Eren would lie if he said he's ready for that. The first time he read the dialogue was right after he got his script, and since then read it again at least a hundred times. "Mhmm," Eren hummed in agreement. He didn't want this to end. But he knew that no series can go on forever, and that one thing has to end so another would be able to start.

"You ok? You seem a bit down lately." Levi asked, worried. "Well," Eren started, "I never imagined leaving the set would be this hard. You know, it's sad that I can't be here with you guys till the end. I guess I'm going to be an emotional mess tommorow. But don't worry, I've read over my lines more than a hundred times, so they're engraved deep into my memory." Eren answered, attempting to lighten the mood with his last comment. Levi smiled at that, then gave Eren a friendly pat on his shoulder. "You know damn well I would not mind acting that scene the whole day. To be honest, it's one of my most favourite scenes in the whole series. Brings back memories," he commented. "Yeah," Eren agreed, "it was one hell of a ride."

"Anyway, I'll get going, and you should too, I bet you're also tired as fuck," Levi laughed. "Good night, Eren." "Good night, Levi."

(x)

_Eren slowly regained his consciousness and opened his eyes, only to discover dead bodies all around him. He was confused for a moment, before realizing that they were on an expedition behind the walls. What the hell happened? A wave of paralyzing pain coming from his legs shot trough him. He looked down to find out that his lower half had been separated from him. Another wave of pain hit him as he realized this fact._

_"Is anybody here still alive?!" He shouted. "Mikasa! Armin?!" No response. Eren was getting desperate. "Captain Levi!" He cried out. "Levi!"Nothing. Levi squad had to survive, Eren thought, there were the best of 104th. Mikasa and Armin... They had to survive. "Mikasa! Armin! Levi!"  
_

_Suddenly, the mechanic sounds of 3DMG came from behind him. Soon, Levi appeared above him, shocked by Eren's state. "Eren..." He was speechless. "Are Armin and Mikasa okay?" Eren asked. "Yes," Levi confirmed. "I sent them to a safe area, because we can't afford to lose anyone else. For once, Mikasa didn't make a scene." He elaborated, eyes still locked on Eren, scanning his injuries. "Good, then."  Eren felt relieved. At least they're safe._

_"Hey, Levi."  Captain looked at him with a soft gaze."What is it?"  Eren sighed. "My body won't regenerate."  
_

Eren is unable to recite the lines. He remembers them well enough, but he just can't force himself to say them. Instead, he chose to improvise.

_"But... you still have time! I'm... I'm sure that... it might take a little bit longer, but eventually..." Eren shaked his head, eyes filling with tears. "Levi... it's pointless. The damage is too big. I... I'm sorry."  Levi bit his lip, as if to hold back the tears. Eventually, he broke down as well. "Don't leave me here alone, Eren! You're the only one that has stayed by my side for this long...  Don't you want to see the ocean?  We're so close to achieving your dreams and-" Eren put a finger over Levi's lips, shushing him gently.  
_

_"Levi, thank you." Eren brushed tears off Levi's face with his thumb, then dug his hand into Levi's hair. "With you, I experienced freedom the ocean could never give me. You always reassured me whenever I needed it, and no matter how fucked up things got, I still felt safe whenever I was around you." He used the hand that was now buried in Levi's hair and pulled him closer to kiss him softly. Levi seemed surprised at first, but after a few seconds he gave in completely.  
_

_They had to pull away eventually to regain their breath. "I love you," Eren whispered and gave Levi a faint smile, "don't you dare to ever forget that."  "Love you too," Levi answered, as he leaned his forehead towards Eren's. "But what will it be for? You'll leave me here and I'll be alone again." "Dumbass," Eren laughed, "I'll be watching over you from heaven. I'll wait for you there, I promise. And after you'll join me there, we'll have a whole eternity for each other."  Levi sighed. "I love you," Eren repeated, "I always will. See you soon, my love."  
_

_Eren's smile faded away along with his life, and Levi was left alone. "Sweet dreams, Eren," he said and kissed him on his forehead one last time._

"Cut! Well done, guys! I don't know if you forgot your lines or if you did it on purpose, but that improvisation was amazing! Okay, we're wrapping it up now!" Eren's eyes were still filled with tears, much like Levi's. Levi was still kneeling next to him, so they just stared at each other for a while, before Eren sat up and broke the silence between them. "Levi... The last part. I meant it." Eren confessed. "So did I," Levi smiled. 

Then they kissed again, in front of the whole cast and crew. Nobody was really surprised by it, everyone just smiled knowingly. The chemistry between them was as obvious as the chemistry between their characters and everyone was happy for them. 

"Hey," Levi said when they pulled away, "we should probably leave now." They both laughed as they helped each other up. When they walked out of the set towards their trailers, evryone was already waiting for them. "They're here to say goodbye to you," Levi smirked. "Shut up! I don't know how this works," Eren said, flustered. 

"Eren, thank you for everything. I couldn't have chosen a better actor for the lead role back then. Your last scene with Levi was phenomenal." Director Smith began. "It's been such a pleasure to work with you, and I sincerely hope that I will get a chance to work with you again in the future." By that point, Eren was as red as he could get. "Umm... Thank you. I am so glad that I got the opportunity to play Eren, and to meet all of you guys," he looked around and noticed that pretty much everyone is crying, then he realized that he is crying too. "But can we please stop crying now? I'm going to be dehydrated!" 

Everyone burst out laughing. They popped a champagne, ate some pizza, told each other some embarrassing childhood stories, and the time has come for Eren to leave. After everyone, including director Smith, hugged him, only Levi stayed.

"So, are you like... going to call me or what? Do _I_ have to call _you_?" Levi teased. "I will, don't worry. We should go on a date sometime, we only live like... three states apart?" Eren laughed. "You're such a dork," Levi commented. "C'mere." Eren obeyed and when he came close enough, Levi leaned in and kissed him deeply. "Can I move in to your house after you'll wrap it up here?" Eren asked out of the blue. "Sure, if you want to drag your belongings over three states just to move in to my house, then I don't have anything against it." Levi liked the idea. 

"See you soon, Levi," Eren waved to him one last time before starting the engine of his car.

  
(x)

 

Six months later, Eren and Levi were sitting on a couch in their house, watching the last episode of Attack on Titan. 

_"Mikasa! The ocean is so beautiful, isn't it?" Armin's eyes were sparkling with joy. Mikasa nodded in agreement and continued collecting the wood for a fire. Levi was sitting on a nearby rock, looking at the horizon. They finally reached the ocean, yet there was something missing. Levi sighed and watched as the sun was starting to set. "Eren, wherever you are, I wish you could see this."_

_He dug his hands into his pockets, until he took out the symbol of Survey Corps, Wings of Freedom, the only piece of Eren's uniform he was able to save. He came closer to the ocean, and hesitated for a moment, before throwing it into the sea. "Here, now you're finally free."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> also if anyone has any idea what i should write for the 8th day, i'm open to suggestions!


	6. Day 6 - Omegaverse AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't write omegaverse for shit. well, anyway, here it is, two days late lmao  
> also a bit of smut (this is my first published smut so brace yourselves)

"Hey, why does the Captain look shittier than usual today?" Jean jeered with a smirk. Levi was sitting by the table on the opposite side of the room next to Erwin and Hanji, but his awful appearance was plainly obvious even from that distance. He had bed hair, eye bags under his eyes even darker than usual, his uniform wrinkled and unadjusted. Everything was indicating that the ever so perfectionistic Captain wasn't in his best mood today.

"Shut up, Jean!" Eren's inner alpha growled. "And here they go again," everyone who sat by their table sighed. Him and Jean would always fight over stupid things when they were younger, they were both Alphas after all. But this time, Jean went too far. "Oh? What is it? Are you... protecting the Omega? Don't tell me that..." Jean teased. "I swear I'm going to kick your ass you little...!" Eren muttered. "So now you want to mate with _me?_ Dude, make up your mind!" Jean was obviously enjoying it. "You asshole!" Eren shouted.

Just when he was about to punch him, someone grabbed Eren's hand, saving Jean's face. Eren turned around to find Levi. "Could you two calm your horny alpha asses for at least one fucking day?!" Levi was really scary when he got angry, which was quite unusual for an omega, but the fact that his anger always shut Eren, an alpha, up, was even weirder. "Yes sir. Sorry." Eren apologized, receiving an amused glare from Jean. "I swear to god, Jean," he threathened to him under his breath.

(x)

The next day, Captain Levi was nowhere to be found. Nobody really cared and everyone just carried on with their day. But when Levi didn't show up for breakfeast the next morning, people started to make assumptions. "Captain is in heat, you know what that means, Erennnnn..." Jean sung. "Don't be an idiot, Jean. Wait, I'm sorry, you already _are_ an idiot. My apologies." Eren responded. They were both showered by various insults coming from everyone in the dining room.

(x)

Eren was going back from his midnight patrol, when he heard a weird sound. Upon further inspection, he found out that the noises are coming from Levi's office. He hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door.

"Captain, are you ok?" He asked. "Go away," Levi grumbled. He hoped that Eren wouldn't notice. Unfortunately for him, he did.   
Eren's nostrils were hit by Levi's aroused scent, confirming Levi's heat. Eren's inner alpha woke up immediately, wanting to break down the door in front of him and fuck Levi hard, but he tried his best to control himself.

"Captain, please! I know what's the problem, I can help you!" Eren pleaded. "I don't want to become a thing you could use for your own pleasure, Jaeger!" Levi cried out. It hurt so much, he wanted to be fucked, _needed to be fucked._ Still, his morals were against that. He didn't want to end up like his mother, who changed partners every heat just for her pleasure. He swore to himself that the only person who will be allowed to enter his body will be his bonded mate. There's no way he would allow Eren to...

"I want to bond with you, Levi!" Eren spit out. He was leaning his back against Levi's door, still trying to contain his inner alpha. "I want to help you trough your every heat, I want to protect you. I want you to be mine." Levi's hear fluttered. What if Eren actually means it? Then again, it can be just a trick to force him.

"Prove it!" Levi demanded. "Fine," Eren agreed. "Wait a minute." Five minutes later, Eren stood by Levi's doors again. I've got everything, condoms, lube in case you want to top too, well, I don't really know what you're into so-"

Levi opened his door. "Would you really let me top if I asked?" It is very rare that an alpha would let his omega top just to please him. Eren looked at him with confusion. "Well, yeah if you-" Levi grabbed his hand and dragged him into his room. Before undressing both of them, Levi had to ask one more time. "Were you really serious about the bonding?" "Of course I was," Eren asnwered. "I fell in love with your scent ever since I first saw you, Levi. I'm willing to always be there for you, even in your darkest days."

They got undressed and soon, Eren was on top of Levi. "I'm new at this, could you do it for me?" Eren teased, handing Levi a condom. Levi carefully slid it over Eren's whole lenght. "Are you a virgin, Jaeger?" He smirked. "Yeah, are you?" Eren asked. Levi blushed, which was enough to answer Eren's question. "I see," Eren laughed. He began circling with his fingers around Levi's entrance, teasing him.

"Eren... pl-please..." Levi begged. "Well, since you asked so nicely," Eren smirked, before entering Levi.

It took them a while to get used to each other, before Eren began moving slowly forward and backwards, picking up the pace. "Am I doing it right?" Eren asked, unsure. "Y-Yes, p-please don't stooo- aahh!" Levi moaned. Eren could feel his canine teeth expanding, so he asked: "Levi, are you willing to wear my mark for the rest of your life?" Levi looked at him, teary-eyed. "Y-yes, Eren, plea-aah!" He cried with pleasure when Eren found Levi's most sensitive spot. 

Eren took a deep breath before biting into Levi's soft skin on his neck, where his scent glands were. His blood tasted sweet, and Eren knew that he will remember the taste of it for the rest of his life. Levi moaned again, digging his nails deep into Eren's back. "Eren... I..." Before he could finish the sentence, Eren's stomach was suddenly covered with warm, white liquid.  He came not long after Levi. 

Eren collapsed on top of Levi, suddenly feeling Levi's heartbeat as if it were his. His love for Levi was much stronger than before, and it only just now hit him that he was allowed to spend the rest of his life with him. "Hey, Levi?" Eren asked. "Mhmmm?" "I want you to mark me as well." Levi looked into Eren's eyes. "Sure." Levi smiled. For the first time, he saw Levi sincerely smiling. Oh god, Levi's smile was so beautiful, and it's only Eren's now. When did he get so lucky?

Eren played with Levi's hair after they exchanged positions, making it easier for Levi to mark him. He felt Levi's teeth digging into his flesh, and he wanted to memorize every second of it.

A few minutes later, they were lying next to each other, proudly inspecting each other's marks. "I love you, Levi," Eren smiled. "I know," Levi smirked. They were finally able to feel each other's feelings, something they longed for so long. "Love you too, Eren."

_"So, are you gonna let me top sometime?" Levi joked. "Sure, we have the rest of our lives for it." Eren laughed, before kissing him softly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! also, if you have any idea for the last day, feel free to share ^^


	7. Day 7 - Mafia AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry it took me so long, we had some relatives visiting and right now my otaku friend's visiting so we're having so much fun hahah  
> i've never really read any mafia au fics so i didn't know how to write? but i hope you like it anyway ^^

Eren Jaeger, the boss of the infamous Shiganshina Mafia, was sitting in his office and staring at the sky. What a beautiful day, he thought, and he has to spend it here again, like usual.

Somebody knocked on the door. Eren didn't even bother to turn his head towards the door before saying a "Come in."  vacantly.

"Boss, we finally got a new job!" Keith proclaimed joyfully after entering the office. "Hm? What is it?" Eren asked, while playing with his bracelet. Keith dropped a heavy-looking file in front of him. "We're gonna get rid of this pretty guy. The price is good, three thousand dollars or so." Eren silently opened the file and looked at the photos. The guy wasn't very tall, he had a raven-like coloured hair trimmed into an undercut, and his face was wearing a tired expression. Under the photos was written a name, 'Levi Ackerman'. 

"Levi is this guy's name?" Eren asked. Keith nodded. "Well, do whatever they ordered." Eren responded and went back to watching the clouds. It wouldn't be the first time he indirectly killed someone, in fact their 'clients' had requests like that all the time. Eren would do anything to escape this horrible life, but after inheriting the place after his father, he didn't have much of a choice. His father had been preparing him for that since he was four, so he already knew way too much to the members' liking. He doubted he would get away unharmed, so he decided it would be best to keep his mouth shut, but deep down he still hoped that he would run away from all this one day.

Oh his way home in the evening, he stopped by in a bar. "What's it going to be?" The barman asked with a monotone voice. "Whatever you have." Eren ordered. The man stopped for a moment before calling out: "Levi! This one's yours!" Eren awoke after hearing the name. Can Levi, the man he sentenced to death, be working here? No, no, it can't be, he shaked his head in disapproval.

Seeing Levi in front of him confirmed Eren's worries. It indeed was the man he allowed to get killed, however he was still alive and well. Normally, it would stress Eren out, but somehow, he was glad. He suddenly knew that he can't let Levi die, so he took out a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote a small note on it.

_Levi,_

_men from my mafia are trying to kill you right now, so please be careful. I'm sorry that it has to be like this. I will try to make it up to you if I get the chance._

"Here it is," Levi anounced, handing Eren the drink. "Thanks," Eren smiled. "Please keep the change." He handed Levi ten dollars, with the note carefully wrapped inside. He drank a half of the drink, before getting up and leaving the bar.

Next day, there was a surprise waiting for him in front of his house. "What was that?" Eren jumped, not expecting someone to be there this early. When he turned around, he nearly jumped once more after finding out it was Levi. "What are you doing here?!" He whispered, dragging him back into his house, so that no one would see them together. "Chill out, there's no one following me." He laughed. "After reading your message, I followed you home, so I would know where to find you, before going home myself. I've gotta admit though, that your people aren't really creative. They tried to poison me. After I found out I drugged myself so it would look like I'm dead. Idiots didn't even try to look too much into it. I woke up a few hours ago, so I ate something and rushed to meet you here." Eren stared at him, his mouth wide open. "H-how do you- how did you- " Levi looked at him with amusement. "You're not the only one who has roots in mafia, Eren Jaeger." Eren froze. Nobody except his men knew his real name. So how did this barman, no, scratch that, how did Levi know?  "Relax," Levi smiled. "I won't tell anyone."  

"Hey, Eren." "Hmmm?" "Do you want to run away from all this?" Eren looked at him in disbelief. "They wouldn't let me even if I tried. " Levi smirked. "We'll see about that. Go and pack the most important things. If you have any cash, take it. If you only have your credit card, we'll take all the money out before we leave the city. Leave your laptop here, you can take your phone, but throw away the SIM card. Don't take anything your people could track or something. I'll meet you behind your house in thirty minutes." Levi didn't wait for Eren's response and walked out of Eren's house after carefully inspecting the surroundings. Eren stood there, breathless.

He is a mafia boss, he should be careful with people. He still doesn't know who this guy is, and there is a high possibility that his intentions aren't as pure as they look. Maybe he just wants to take him somewhere where he would be able to kill him without any witnesses.  But despite all that, Eren trusted Levi, for some bizarre reason. He returned back to his flat and packed everything necessary. He even found some cash in his secret places. After packing everything fundamental, he looked at the clock, only to realize that he's five minutes late already. He hurriedly picked up his phone - remembering to throw away the SIM card -  and keys, locked the door and rushed downstairs. 

When he turned around the corner, he looked around in search for Levi, but he was nowhere to be found. _Did he leave without him?_ His grim thoughts escaped his mind as soon as he saw a pale hand waving on him from a dark green car. So Levi was waiting for him after all. _  
_

"Took you long enough," Levi said, gesturing him to put his stuff on the back seats.  _  
_

"So, where are we going?" Eren asked, after settling himself on the seat next to Levi. "Far away." Levi answered. "Do you have any cash?" He asked, sending a questioning glare in Eren's direction. Eren nodded. "I have a few thousand dollars. I was supposed to put them on my account, but I'm glad I was putting it off for so long. "Hmm, good." Levi approved. "We're going to move to a different city, change up our appearances a bit, make up fake identities, get a _normal_ job. We're going to start living a new life. Sounds good to you?" Eren hesitated. "Yeah... but, could you tell me why are you helping me?" 

Levi sighed. "I know a thing or two about your family, Eren. I don't think you've heard of the Ackerman bloodline, have you?" Eren shook his head. The name Ackerman didn't sound familiar to him. "My roots are in mafia as well. I was in the similiar position as you, I was supposed to inherit the post of the Ackerman's family boss from my uncle, Kenny Ackerman. Does that name ring any bells to you?" Eren stopped there, thinking back to his childhood.

_"Damn that Kenny!" Grisha cursed. "He will keep breaking his vows, won't he? I'm going to teach that bastard a lesson, I swear to god!"_

"Yeah," Eren admitted. "i remember my dad getting angry about him when I was younger." "Well," Levi started, "Not too long after that, your dad was 'assasinated' by Kenny. Or that's what they said to you, right? Well, they lied. Somebody from your family killed him. Kenny somehow figured out who it was, but before he was able to contact you, they killed him off as well. I managed to run away." Eren sat there, shocked by what he just heard. "B-but- why would they do that?!" 

"Didn't you notice?" Levi asked. What was he supposed to notice? "You aren't as wise as your father when it comes to ruling mafia, no offense," Levi said in all honesty. "They were planning something, and I'm sure that if you stayed there a bit longer, it wouldn't end well for you." 

Eren opened his mouth to ask something, but no words came out. Was he in the place to ask Levi a question like that? 

"What are you thinking?" Levi looked at him, not having to focus on driving as much after entering the highway. "There's something on your mind, isn't it?" "It's nothing," Eren smiled awkwardly, "Well, I... I was just wondering what are _you_ running away from." "Same thing as you," Levi replied, one hand on the steering wheel, the other resting on his thigh. "They found out that I'm alive and know the truth. They want to dispose of me." Eren finally got it. So there wasn't any client who wanted Levi dead, it was them all along. They wanted to delete all traces. "I can't believe I trusted the people who killed my father." Eren groaned, clenching his fist. 

"What do you want to do now?" Levi asked. "Well, I don't think there's much I can do," Eren sighed. "Convicting them to the police right now would be stupid, they would know it's me right away. Then again, if I do that in a couple of months, it won't be the same family I was in. Maybe they'll even move locations." Levi put his resting hand over Eren's. "I know it's hard Eren, but sometimes, you just have to let things go. You can't always be a superhero." 

They eventually had to stop. They were both hungry, thirsty and needed to use the bathroom. After a lot of convincing, Levi agreed that they would switch in driving, because it really isn't safe to drive for such a long period of time. Eren was the first one to drive after midnight. He soon found out that Levi is an insomniac, as he sleeps for an average of about three hours a day. "How are you able to function like that?" Eren asked, relucantly allowing Levi to switch with him behind the steering wheel. "I'm used to it." Levi responded. "Now go and sleep a little, it's only a few hours from here, I'll wake you up when we get there," he said after gently ruffling trough Eren's hair.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty, we're here." Eren woke up and stretched his arms and legs out before looking out the window. They were in a relatively small town, and it looked like they were in the middle of nothing. "Where are we?" Eren asked, confused. "Shiganshina," Levi replied. "The nearest city is two hours by car from here, they will not search for us here. Now, get out, we're here to start again." He teased, lending Eren a hand.

(x)

Half a year later, Eren and Levi were sitting in their living room. Eren was doing something for work, he was a reporter for the town's newspaper, and Levi was watching TV. As he was browsing trough various channels, he came across something that catched his attention. 

_Jaeger-Shadis family arrested_

"Hey, Eren?" He asked, demanding the brunette's attention. "Wasn't one of the men that worked for you a Shadis by any chance?" Eren stared at him with a surprised look. "Yeah, how do you know?" Levi pointed at the TV. "Look." 

_"We have finally been able to stop the Jaeger-Shadis family, which has been troubling local citizens for years. It was recently confirmed that after the former boss, Eren Jaeger, disappeared and Keith Shadis took his place, the family split into two parts - those, who agreed with Shadis's leadership, and those, who did not. Thanks to the great efforts of our police officers, we were eventually able to find and capture all of them. The current status and location of  their former leader, Eren Jaeger, is unknown."_

"Thank god they didn't put your picture in there," Levi laughed. Before he could do anything, Eren was next to him, pressing his lips on Levi's. "What was that?" Levi asked after they pulled away. "A thank you," Eren blushed. Levi smirked and leaned in for another kiss. "That was a thank you for the thank you." They both laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! the last story might also be a bit late, but i'll try to publish it by friday ^^


	8. Day 8 - Bonus Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I say Friday? I meant Sunday lmao  
> anyway here's the last fic, detention au that somehow got into my mind. Sorry that it's so short but my computer is acting up again

"Detention fucking sucks." Levi muttered to himself as he sat down. He hated being in detention, but not because of it being a punishment for something he had done. He hated the supervising teacher, Ms. Zoe. She was way too crazy and cheerful and would always annoy him, saying that he should smile more. As if.

Upon looking around the classroom, he spotted that some students were sleeping, and the brunette sitting next to him was sketching something in his sketchbook. He noticed that only one kid in the whole class was actually studying. He sighed before opening his notebook. It's not like he has anything better to do anyway.

He was supposed to copy some boring parts of a boring book, so he didn't even realize that he zoned out after a while, not paying any attention to what his hand was doing with the paper.  
"Hey, you ok?" Suddenly the guy who was sitting next to him stopped sketching and asked, looking concerned, eyeing Levi's notebook. Only then did Levi realize that the whole page was covered with undecipherable crap. "Y-yeah," Levi stuttered.  "I just zoned out a little. Thanks for waking me up." 

"No talking in class!" Ms. Zoe warned them. However after looking up to see who were the people disrupting the silence, she started blushing and smiling, and Levi thought that it was kind of scary. "Oh my, oh my, I knew it would work out if they sat next to each other. God, Erwin will be so mad, I sunk his ship with my cannon!"

"What." Levi mouthed in the brunette's direction. The brunette shrugged his shoulders, not understading the teacher's babbling either. He soon put a hand over his mouth, trying to keep himself from laughing. It somehow made Levi smile a little. The brunette's smile was so contagious, even for Levi.

He went back to reading, but soon a piece of paper folded into a little ball landed on his desk, as if to catch his attention. He noticed that the brunette is staring at him, holding another piece of paper in his hand. After Levi made a confused look, the brunette leaned closer to hand the paper over to Levi. Levi looked at Ms. Zoe, and after seeing that she wasn't paying any attention to them at all, he took the paper. There was a note on it.

_Last time I was here she would go on and on about how some Ymir and Krista sunk the head master's ships. I never knew battleships players can be so agressive._

Levi smiled as he wrote a response.

_I really hope that the thing she's talking about is battleships._  
_What's your name by the way?_

It didn't take long before he got the brunette's message. His handwriting was messy and random, contrasting with Levi's clean and polished.

_My name's Eren. What are you here for?_

"That sounds like we're in prison," Levi thought.

_I'm Levi. I said 'I don't give a fuck.' after Mr. Smith threathened to me with giving me an F for turning in an unfinished assignment. Kind of lame, I know. What about you?_

He didn't even have to throw the ball back to Eren, because Eren was already looking at him with his big, emerald-green irises. He passed him the note and watched as Eren began writing again. It didn't take him long before he was leaning towards Levi.

 _Stupid shit, y'know_.  _But mainly for drawing a dick on Mr. Dok's forehead and then dressing up as him for the Halloween party last week. (with the dick on my forehead, of course ;) )._

"Oh my god," Levi said, covering his mouth to prevent laughing. What kind of a guy is that? Either way, he liked him.

_Mr. Dok is an idiot, but he's no match to Jean Kirchstein. The idiot thought that writing smut in class would be a good idea. It wasn't._

Eren laughed silently after reading the note. What an idiot.

_Y_ _ou don't have Sasha in your class. Mr. Smith caught her eating a fucking ramen during class._

No, Levi definitely doesn't have a Sasha in his class. But having a Kirchstein is two times worse.

_Let me tell you one time-_

"Oh-oh! Passing notes during class, are we?" A voice came from behind Levi. He froze, every cell of his body panicking. He looked over to Eren, who was wearing the same expression.   
"Hmmm, what are we gonna do about this?" Ms. Zoe asked. "Pretend that you didn't see it?" Eren tried. "No," Ms. Zoe answered, "since you have such a great chemistry going on, I'll let you explore it as much as you need to. So I'm looking forward to spending the next Friday with you as well!"

"Don't be mad, Eren," Levi teased. "We can pass notes next Friday as well." "Yeah, I wouldn't mind passing notes with you until the end of time." Eren laughed while nudging Levi with his elbow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little series of one shots, I am already working on a multi chapter Ereri fic, so if you want to read more of my works, then look forward to that! xx  
> Thanks once again for all your kind comments and kudos, it means a lot! <3
> 
>  
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr:  
> shingeki-no-king-jj.tumblr.com


End file.
